


softly swaying in the candlelight

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Yuuri and Victor sway to the beat. Victor puts his hands on Yuuri's hips, slowly runs them up the smaller man's sides, feeling his ribcage under the thin pressed shirt. Yuuri leans into him and adjusts his stance so that their abdomens are flush, and he ghosts kisses gently over Victor's lips.They dance heatedly and wind each other up so tightly that they both feel like they're going to lose their minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, whoops. for maximum enjoyment of this fic, please listen to [dance like we're making love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkrB5Yg7v1k) by ciara while you read, or any other bump-n-grind music you enjoy. ♥
> 
> thanks, fandom, for all your support on my fics. i'm seriously so happy and honored to read all of your lovely comments and receive kudos on my work. it means the world to me. ;A;

Victor turns on one of Yuuri's favorite songs, a slow number with muted bass. Yuuri looks up from his book to find that Victor has cleared the living room. All of the furniture is off to the side, and he's holding a glass full of whiskey. He's gone so far as to dim the lights as he leans on the counter, a playful glint in his eye and a soft grin on his lips.

Yuuri closes his book with a wry smile and stands up. Victor hands him a glass and they take quick shots with giggles, and then they fall into each other's arms, swaying and murmuring while the music plays. Yuuri sashays as soon as the song dips into his favorite part, and he puts his arms over Victor's shoulders with a soft blush. He bites his lips before Victor leans down and puts his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, both of them just moving from side to side, enjoying the warmth of a partner so close and the beat pulsing softly around them.

Then, as the song crescendoes, Yuuri swivels quickly on his heels and dips low, bending at the waist so that when he comes back up with one hand dragging his lower lip down and the other sidling up his thigh, Victor can feel the heat of the motion against the front of his trousers. Yuuri stands and lets Victor put his hands around his waist before he rolls his hips and grinds back against Victor, both of them moaning in tandem at the motion.

Victor pours them new drinks, so they then loosen their buttons and let their hands explore further. Victor splays his palms wide against Yuuri's shirt, feels the material of the pressed shirt as Yuuri lifts his arms and shakes his ass, noting the ridge of every rib and mouthing the shell of Yuuri's ear with alcohol heavy on his breath.

Yuuri spins around in his arms, pulls Victor tight against him and runs a finger across Victor's jaw, smiling softly, waiting as the music changes to something even more enthralling. Yuuri is enrapturing as sweat begins to gather at his temple and he finally gives up on wearing his glasses. He knows Victor's body so well that he doesn't even need to see. Victor dips down on one knee and Yuuri spins wildly on the floor, finally winding his motion down so that he leans into Victor's arms and breathes hot when he hangs his head and Victor's hands come around his ass.

Victor can feel his partner hot through the pants, but Yuuri just lowers himself so that he's crouching over Victor and then he leans back, expecting Victor to keep him braced while he moans and arches his spine. Victor rises to his expectation, picking himself up through his crouch to dip Yuuri nearly to the ground. Then, as he holds Yuuri's arms tightly, he pulls the smaller man back up. The two of them dance something likely inspired by salsa or bachata - Victor doesn't claim to know, but he follows Yuuri's liquid movements gracefully, echoing his tightly drawn arms and open legs.

Yuuri pulls Victor's arms criss-crossed over his waist, deliberately forcing his tall partner to feel the warmth in his pants. Victor responds by swiveling behind him, breathing hot and tired on the shell of Yuuri's ear. The two of them twist their legs, dipping low and moaning together. Yuuri snaps away suddenly, a flush high on his cheeks. He beckons Victor with a giggle, taking another swig of alcohol and then suddenly laughing like a lunatic. He curves his legs while Victor catches him with a stumble, pulling a ballet-like movement and falling into ballroom as though it's second nature. The music is ill-suited for his choice - it's high-tempo and bracketing, but Victor follows along willingly, angling to take his own drink after Yuuri twirls him more closely to the counter.

Finally, when the both of them are exhausted, Yuuri bows his head on Victor's chest and smiles, panting gently. He lets his arms snake around Victor's back with one last roll of his hips.

Victor kisses the crown of Yuuri's head, weaving his long fingers through thick, dark hair. "Bed?" He asks finally, breaking their tender silence.

"Yep," Yuuri says softly, tracing circles on Victor's shirt, which, somewhere along the way, has lost a few buttons and hangs off of his shoulders. Yuuri notices and takes his own shirt off entirely, smiling guilelessly and hopping on Victor's back unexpectedly. Victor adjusts and loops his arms around Yuuri's thighs, laughing as Yuuri mouths at a ticklish part of his neck.

Victor carries him over and waits until Yuuri opens his arms, enjoying the dead weight of his husband sinking over his chest.

**Author's Note:**

>  _sweats_ and with that, i exit stage left!!! TvT
> 
> come say hi or drop me a request on tumblr!! [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
